Die Kuh auf der Wiese oder Ich freu mich!
by klein Eli
Summary: Ok das ist meine erste fanfic und es ist ein Songfic über unsere kleine Ginny die ein Date hat!


Ok, das ist jetzt mein ersten Ding das ich überhaupt hier zum lesen bereit stelle und ich muss zugeben ich hab keine Planung wie das hier funktioniert! Hach! Ach seit dann bitte so nett und schreibt mir einen kleinen Rewiev damit ich weiß wie es angekommen ist!

Muss ich dazu sagen das mir nix gehört? Ja? Ok, also mir gehört nix, alles gehört Miss Rowling. Und nix da mit geld!

bibber

Ok dann lest mal schön!

Ach da ist noch was! Der Songtext gehört den Prinzen und er stammt aus dem Lied "So viel spaß für wenig Geld"

Ok das wars jetzt wirklich! Möchte ja auch noch gern ein paar Rewievs bekommen, und das geht nicht wenn ich weiter so unsinniges Zeug schreibe!

Denne viel spaß auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so pannend ist!

Kuh auf der Wiese

Es war Samstag und an diesem Wochenende ging es mal wieder nach Hogsmeade! Aber es war nicht irgendein Samstag an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende, nein es war der 14. Februar. Valentinstag, und es lag Liebe in der Luft!Die meisten Mädchen waren aufgeregt, denn ein Date am Valentinstag ist doch schon was Besonderes. Und so schwirrten die meisten im Bad herum oder saßen in der großen Halle, um vor Aufregung nichts zu essen. Somit waren die Mädchen- Schlafsäle im Griffindor- Turm leer, außer einer! Im Bett neben dem großen Fenster regte sich etwas und kurz darauf schlug die Decke zurück, und der Blick auf Ginny wurde frei gegeben, die aufgerichtet im Bett saß. Mit T-Shirt, Hot-Pens und zerwuseldem Haar stand sie auf, blickte in den großen Spiegel neben ihrem Bett und schenkte sich selber ein breites Lächeln. Danach ging sie mit einen breiten Lächeln auf die andere Seite ihres Bettes zum Nachttisch, welcher zwischen dem Bett und dem Fenster stand, nahm von ihm ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Grinsen schwenkte Ginny einmal kurz mit ihm. Leise erklang Musik im ganzen Raum, welche nach wenigen Sekunden lauter wurde. Nach den ersten paar Tönen setzte der Gesagt mit ein:

_Ich lieg' im Gras, über mir ne Kuh  
Sie frisst mich auf und ich seh zu,  
ich bitte sie, komm wiederkäu' mich  
sie tut es prompt und ich, ich freu mich! _

Ginny wuselte ins Bad, nahm sich ihre Zahnbürste und belegte sie noch mit Zahnpaste und einem Zauber, welcher die Bürste von allein in ihrem Mund hielt und bürstete. So stand sie nun vor dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und versuchte ihre Haare ein wenig zu bändigen und in eine relativ ordentliche Ordnung zu zaubern. Dabei bewegte sich ihre Hüfte wie von selbst im Rhythmus des Liedes hin und her!

_Die Steuer schickt mir einen Brief,  
ich les' ihn durch und lach' mich schief,  
denn darin steht, ich wäre säumig.  
Ich zieh' nach Luxemburg und freu mich! _

Nach dem Ginny es geschafft hatte, ihre wilden Locken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden, ging sie wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal, wobei der Teddy auf der Rückseite ihrer blauen Hot-Pens ziemlich hin und her wackelte. Mit leichten Füßen sprang sie dann erst mal im Saal herum, um mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihrem Spiegel stehen zu bleiben.

_So viel Spaß für wenig Geld,  
von Tokio bis Bitterfeld,  
behandelt dich das Leben räudig,  
Mach es so wie wir: und freu dich! _

Mit den Armen in der Luft bewegte sie sich rhythmisch mit der Musik mit, sprang herum, damit sie ihren Po im Spiegel bewundern konnte und schlug nicht all zu doll mit den flachen Händen auf ihre Po-Backen. Dies rief ein lautes Lachen aus ihr heraus und wieder konnte sie nicht still stehen und man sah ihren Po im Spiegel immer wieder vor und zurück wippen.

_Draußen fall'n die ersten Flocken  
Die Luft ist kalt und ziemlich trocken  
Der Weg ist glatt und ruft: „Komm streu' mich"  
Da rutschst du aus und ich, ich freu' mich! _

Mit tänzerischen Sprüngen riss Ginny sich vom Spiegel weg und gelangte mit Unterbrechungen, welche dazu genutzt wurde sich selbst um die eigene Achse zu drehen, zum Nachtisch und schnappte sich wieder ihren Zauberstab. Sie hielt ihn in einer Hand vor ihren Mund und begann lautstark mit zu singen:

„_Das Teil für 180 Mark,  
das finde ich schon ganz schön stark.  
Deshalb mach' ich's so wie neulich,  
ich tausch' das Preisschild aus, ich freu mich!" _

Ein paar Schritte vor, dann eine Drehung, wieder ein paar Schritte gefolgt von Ausstellschritten, um besser mit der Hüfte wackeln zu können. So gelangte die jüngste Weasley zum Kleiderschranken und riss diesen dann mit beiden Händen auf.

_So viel Spaß für wenig Geld,  
von Tokio bis Bitterfeld,  
behandelt dich das Leben räudig,  
Mach es so wie wir: und freu dich! _

Da flog auf einmal ein T-Shirt durch die Luft auf das Bett, eine Hose folgte ihm und dann gleich noch eine. Unterwäsche durfte auch nicht fehlen und so schwirrten noch einige Tangas und BHs durch das Zimmer. Mit einer Drehung und schnellen tänzerischen Schritten stand sie vor dem Kleiderhaufen vor ihrem Bett und überlegte sich, was zusammen passte und welche Unterwäsche für diesen besonderen Tag angezogen werden konnte. Ginny griff einfach in die Menge hinein, holte eine eng anliegende Jeans, eine Coursage, den dazu passenden Tanga, ein schwarzes Top und ein transparentes längeres Oberteil, welches man mit 2 Bändel von der Seite nach Hinten zusammenbinden kann, heraus.

_Ich schlaf mit dir schon ziemlich lange,  
ich seh' dich an und mir wird bange,  
Ich frag' mich, wach ich, oder träum ich,  
Ich schlafe noch, zum Glück, ich freu' mich! _

Schell angezogen sand sie wieder im Bad, öffnete ihren Pferdeschwanz und lockerte ihre Locken noch schnell mit den Händen auf. Make-up und Parfüm und dann ging es los zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt! Davor drehte sich noch eine Runde am Spiegel vorbei, überprüfte alles ein letztes Mal und sagte dann mit Genugtuung und einem breiten Lächeln: „Na Draco, ob du mir heute widerstehen kannst?"

_So viel Spaß für wenig Geld,  
von Tokio bis Bitterfeld,  
behandelt dich das Leben räudig,  
Mach es so wie wir: und freu dich! _

Die letzten Zeilen mitsingend schlenderte sie zur Tür, riss sie auf und sang aus vollem Halse: „Mach es so wie ich: und freu dich!". Nachdem die Tür zugeschlagen ist hört die Musik auf zu spielen.


End file.
